Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell, often shortened to "Tink", is a tinker-talent fairy from Pixie Hollow, Neverland. Appearance Tinker Bell is described as a common, tinker fairy who is small, slender, hand-sized and fair-skinned. She is feisty and hot-tempered (with her face turning fiery red when angered), but is also quite cute and beautiful. She has baby-blue eyes, blonde hair worn in a bun and pointy elf-like ears. She is usually seen wearing a green strapless dress with a mini-skirt, green shoes with white puffs on her toes and clear, insect-like wings on her back. In the Disney Fairies ''franchise, she is sometimes seen wearing more tomboyish clothing, though it is clearly based on her original outfit. Personality She is known for being spunky, rebellious, impatient, impulsive, determined, persistent, temperamental... yet charming and lovable. She has a talent for pots and pans, a love of "lost things," and is braver than most fairies when it comes to getting close to humans. She tends to blame things on other people when she's frustrated, even if it is her fault. Of course, her temper can often get the better of her, but she’s always a selfless and dedicated friend when the chips are down. Tinker Bell loves challenging work, and especially loves anything made of metal - her workshop is even a human tea kettle. She is generally a hard worker, but occasionally enjoys playing games like fairy tag. Powers and Abilities As a fairy, she is capable of flight, though this skill is nullified should she run out of pixie dust. She is described as being a tinker, meaning that she mends pots, kettles and acorn caps, and is shown to be very skilled, gifted and talented at it too. While talking to fairies and other small creatures, she speaks normally, while humans perceive her speech similar to a bell's ringing. When around her sister, Tink's wings begin to glow in a multitude of colors, shining brightly when they line up with Periwinkle's wings. The full extent of what this can do is never seen, but it is shown to have regenerative properties, repairing Tinker Bell's broken wings. When Zarina switched her talent, she became a Water-talent fairy, replacing her tinkering-prowes with the ability to control water. She was new at these abilities however, and had a difficult time trying to control them. Like all fairies, she is immortal, but it is unclear whether or not it is because of their biology or the magical properties of Neverland. Role in the Crossover While Tinker Bell has existed since the 1953 Disney adaptation of ''Peter Pan (technically making her the oldest character in the fandom), the incarnation of Tinker Bell associated with the fandom is from the Disney Fairies franchise. She is often accompanied by her sister Periwinkle as honorary members of the Big Four. It is possible that her and all of the fairies at pixie hollow could be associated with the leafmen, having a similar duty and lifestyle. Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Given their mutual talents at working with metal, inability to conform to their respective societies, clumsy habits and ability to think outside the box, Tinker Bell and Hiccup have much to relate with one another. Jack Frost A few fans speculate that Jack Frost may have a similar relationship with Periwinkle, Tinkerbell's sister, to that of Tinkerbell and Peter Pan, therfore knowing and perhaps interacting with Tinkerbell. This also implies that Peter Pan exists in the same universe as the Big Four. Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Princess Anna Moana Waialiki Others Periwinkle Vidia Fawn Rosetta Iridessa Clank Bobble Terence Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Fairies Category:Disney Fairies Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fairies